


The Story of Us

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Oliver deal with hard life choices that they have to make about their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

Sara groaned at the mere thought of her future. She knew she needed Nyssa but aside from that she wasn’t really sure what would happen.

She had just gotten her second term grades back and well she was failing math, and quickly getting closer to failing English and History.

This was how she ended up curled up in her in bed at one in the morning staring at what this meant.

Her grades from the home school year were a lot better, but that was one on one with her mother sitting down with her explaining everything over and over in different ways until she understood. Regular teachers do not do this, they explain it once, assign work and that’s it. This was what Sara had trouble with, she needed it explained more than once.

Her phone vibrated and it was Nyssa saying goodnight. Sara just typed you too and tossed the phone back on the nightstand.

Nyssa was going to Yale or Harvard while Sara wasn’t even passing grade 10. She didn’t deserve her. She was useless and stupid.

Laurel had plans for Law school and Sara was most likely going to be living off her parents for the rest of her life.

Fifteen minutes of self pity and crying later Sara watched as someone opened her bedroom window from the outside, and her girlfriend crawl in.

“What’s wrong?” Nyssa asked closing the window behind her and going to the crying blonde’s side.

One-year-old Lexie was fast asleep in her crib and had no intention of waking anytime soon.

“We should break up.” Sara stated, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nyssa was shocked and surprised but when she saw the tear stained report card.

“Does this paper have anything to do with your sudden desire to break up?”

“No, you deserve someone who isn’t stupid.”

“That’s why I’m with you.” Nyssa explained. “If you’d like I could tutor you. I am head of my grade in all classes.”

“Yeah, we can try that.” Sara admitted.

“Go to sleep, you have math first thing and the last thing you need is to be over tired.” Nyssa kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around Sara letting the blonde fall asleep in her arms.

“I’m glad we’re not completely over, that means I don’t have to give back my car.” Sara smiled.

“The car and insurance are all in your name, even if I wanted it back legally that car belongs to only you. That’s why your father can not take it from you.”

“A fact that he hates. How did you get a car that isn’t set to come out ever made for me again?”

“The dealership told you that?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s a hybrid of many different ideas for future designs. Many companies rely on my family for exporting and importing. I called in a favor for them to finish their progress in time for you to have it the next day. They were already making it; I just gave them a bonus to make it faster.” Nyssa watched as Sara just nodded, her eyes fully closed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I still want proof that you did apply to all those schools.”

“I already emailed the screen shots.” She yawned.

“Good. Stop moving, pillows don’t move.” Sara nuzzled fully into Nyssa’s neck, breathing in deeply to her. Nyssa stayed still but allowed herself to rub Sara’s back. One thing the mother and daughter had in common, you rub their back and they fall asleep on your chest.

* * *

 

Sara was trying to get better at math, but her tutor was sort of really gorgeous and she just couldn’t stop picturing a future with her.

“Sara you need to actually focus on the words I say and not just on my face.” Nyssa lightly chided pointing to the paper in front of them again.

“I can’t. You’re just too gorgeous. For what it’s worth I keep picturing our future.”

“Do I need to threaten to leave you if you don’t start paying attention?” Nyssa asked, remembering when Sara threatened to leave her unless she applied to better schools.

“Maybe.” Sara admitted. “What are we even on?”

“Cosine, Sine, and Tangent.”

“How do I do those?”

“Graphing calculator.” When Nyssa was met with a blank stare she pointed to the device on the table. “The object you and your friends use to type messages and notes on.”

“Oh. Okay. Start explaining.”

* * *

 

Oliver was home by himself trying to figure out what to do. He had called one of the family lawyers and wanted to know if he so decided how he would go about proving his parental rights when he had given them up at the birth of the child.

They told him that unless he signed anything, he didn’t give up his rights. All they needed was a paternity test done and if it showed that he was a match then they can make sure that he has joint custody. Full if they get the right judge.

Oliver didn’t want full. He wouldn’t try to take Lexie from Sara. All he wanted was for Lexie to know he was her daddy and he loved her and would do anything in the world for her. He didn’t want her growing up loving Nyssa who was nothing to her, more than him.

All he had to do was say the word and it would all be in motion.

But doing that would cost him Laurel. He didn’t want to give her up. They were a great couple. The sex was amazing and constant. Everyone always joked about them getting married since they were kids.

He couldn’t do both. He had to pick being a father to Lexie, or a boyfriend to Laurel.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

Alexis ‘Lexie’ Lance was sitting on the living room floor with her Baba surrounded by dozens of toys and mouth stained brown from the amount of chocolate chip cookies that were eaten.

Mommy and Mama were gone to go study and she got to stay with Baba and play. Bubble Guppies were on the tv and she had those toys all around her. BubblePuppy was currently in her arms. She got up and decided she was going to walk over to the little bounce house that was set up for her.

“Hey Lex, where are you going Baby Girl?” Yuliya asked following Lexie.

“Bounce.” Lexie answered pointing to the bounce house.

“Okay.” Yuliya opened the flap for her and was ready to offer help if it was needed as Lexie pulled herself up and in the miniature bounce house. Nyssa had come home with the bounce house after Lexie had a fantastic time in the big one at her birthday party.

* * *

 

It was seven in the evening and Laurel had just finished getting ready when Oliver pulled up and knocked.

“You look fancy.” Laurel complimented him smiling at how he was dressed in a nice fitting suit.

“It’s a fancy place we’re going to; I need to look the part.” He held out his arm for her to take. He walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

“Wow special treatment.” Laurel wasn’t use to gentlemen Oliver. She liked him.

“What can I say I’m letting myself go with the mood.”

“No trying to get lucky in the backseat?”

“I have a room at the Hilton for that, should the want appear.” Oliver got into his own seat and smiled at Laurel. “There is something I want to tell you at dinner, why all of this is so special.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No. I’d be excited.”

* * *

 

Nyssa was kissing Sara goodbye having returned to her own house so Sara could pick up Lexie and her car and drive home.

“Thank you for the help.”

“Do you still remember it?”

“Yeah, I’m going to work on the worksheets when I get home, see if Laurel will go over it for me.” Sara kept her arms around Nyssa’s neck.

“Good. Tomorrow we’ll work on the imaginary numbers.”

“That can’t be a real thing.” Sara stressed. 

“Worry about it tomorrow.” Nyssa felt something hitting her leg and she looked down at Lexie who was smacking her leg.

“Mama.” Lexie reached her arms up. “Uppy.” Nyssa laughed and picked her up.

“I love you Princess.” Nyssa kissed her cheek and squeezed her just as tight as Lexie was squeezing her. “Be a good girl for Mommy tonight.”

“No.” Lexie pouted. “You come too.”

“I can’t baby girl. I’ll see you tomorrow, you’ll come back and play with Baba and after we’ll go get ice cream.” Nyssa felt Lexie hold on tighter.

“No, I wanna stay with you!” Nyssa stared at Sara silently pleading for help.

“Come on Bug, Grandma and Grandpa miss you.” Sara opened her arms waiting for Lexie to go in to her arm.

“I want Mama to come too!”

“Lex, Mama has to stay here with her bed.”

“Other Mamas and Mommies sleep together.” Lexie pouted.

“Other Mamas and Mommies are finished high school and not living with their parents. Sorry babe you don’t have to normal parents.” Sara pointed out. “Now come on, it’s time for bed and we need to drive home.”

“No!” Lexie shouted. Sara sighed and moved to grabbed Lexie but Nyssa moved and mouthed that she had it.

“Let’s go out to the car Princess.” Nyssa carried her out and Lexie allowed her to put her in her car seat. Nyssa picked up the Puppy toy that she gave her at Christmas and pressed its stomach so it would sing and vibrate and soothe her. “I love you.” Nyssa kissed her forehead.

“I love you too Mama.”

“One day when you’re older and Mommy is done with school, we’re all going to live together. You’ll have your own room, decorated however you want. We’ll have so much fun. But right now you live with Mommy, Grandma, Auntie Laurel and Grandpa. I live with Baba over here.”

“But I want you to live with us!”

“Then who will keep Baba company? She’ll be lonely if I lived there.”

“Then me and Mommy live here!”

“But then Grandma and Grandpa will miss you too much.” Nyssa sighed. “I want to live with Mommy too, but we both need to be older. One day we’ll all be living together okay.”

“Fine.” Lexie was still pouting but didn’t start crying when Nyssa backed away from her.

Sara had followed them and just watched as Nyssa handled the problem. That woman was making her fall more and more in love with her.

“Mommy?” Lexie called out and Sara just smiled.

“Ready to go home baby girl?”

“Mhmm, but tomorrow I wanna stay with Mama and Baba. Keep ‘em company.”

“Okay sweetie we’ll see.” Sara knew that she has spent nights over at Nyssa’s and that Lexie had a crib there and everything but tomorrow was a school night and it was easier to stay there on weekends. “If Baba doesn’t mind we can sleep here Saturday for sure.”

“M’kay.” Lexie yawned the vibrating singing puppy already lulling her to sleep.

Sara gave Nyssa a quick goodnight before she got in the car herself and drove home.

When she pulled into her driveway Lexie was fast asleep so Sara carried her in and changed her into some pajamas before tucking her in her crib. Amazed at how fast she was growing up. Able to speak better than anyone in her play groups. (Sara liked to think it was due to her but she was mostly sure that her mother reading hard and complicated books every night to Lexie and numerous times during the day was the reason for the amazing vocabulary).

Once Lexie was safely in her crib Sara went to reterive the rest of the items from her car and returned to her room where Lexie was awake and up in her grandfather’s arms.

“She woke up on her own I swear.” Quentin tried to defend himself but Sara already knew that he loves being able to be the one to tuck her in.

“Uh huh. You can be the one to stay up with her until she goes back to sleep.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“How was tutoring?”

“Fine, Nyssa threatened to break up with me if I didn’t pay attention so I am giving it my all.”

“Understanding things better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Quentin looked down at Lexie. “Want Grandpa to read you a story?” Lexie just nodded sleepily.

* * *

 

Oliver was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant, Laurel across from him. They had finished eating and Oliver smiled over at her.

“Laurel the whole reason for this is that I want to tell you something, all I ask is that you let me finish.” He took a deep breath. “I haven’t been the boyfriend you deserved. I know I haven’t and it isn’t fair to you. I know I messed up a lot. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. If you agree to stay with me now I swear I will be the man you deserve. I will be devoted wholly to you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. “Please Laurel just give me one last chance.”

“What mistakes.”

“I cheated. Numerous times.” Oliver admitted. “One time resulted in a child. But if you forgive me that will all be in the past and I will never do it again.”

“Are those the only mistakes?”

“I’ve lied to you, cancelled our plans to go to clubs with Tommy.”

“I need to think about it.” Laurel stood up and Oliver followed but she shook her head. “I’m getting a cab home. I don’t want to see or talk to you for awhile.”

“Okay.” Oliver just sat back down and stayed silent watching her leave. He stared down at his hands, he knew that he could lose her, but he didn’t deserve her acting like he did. So this way maybe in a few months or a year at the latest he could tell her about Lexie.

He did the right thing. He had to have done the right thing.

* * *

 

Laurel slammed the door shut when she got home and waited for Sara or one of her parents to yell at her for it. She knew Lexie was usually in bed at this time but well she was pissed and sometimes that’s enough to make you do things you know you shouldn’t. But when she instead hears the cute little voice of her niece call out for her she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m coming baby girl.” She called out trying not trip on the toys strewn about the living room.

She found Lexie on Sara’s bed with Quentin holding her, a book in his hands.

“What’s Grandpa reading to you?”

“Rocket’s history.” She answered grinning up at her.

“How fun.” Laurel found it hilarious how much Quentin was trying to get that child into baseball, his methods did work some what on Sara. (Though she admits she never liked it and only pretended to be so interested due to how happy it made their dad). “Where’s Mommy?”

“Shower.” Lexie answered turning the page of the book. “Mommy and Mama are gonna live together.”

“Are they?” Quentin raised an eyebrow.

“Uh huh. I get my own room and Mommy and Mama get their room.” She poked her grandfather. “Read new page.”

“Where did you hear that?” Laurel asked seeing the slight panic on her father’s face.

“Mama told me.”

“Oh, did she say when?”

“Soon.”

“I think I’ll go talk to Mommy and let Grandpa finish the book.” Laurel stopped by her room to get a paperclip, straightening it out and using it to unlock the bathroom door. She sat up on the counter looking at the shower curtain. “Lexie told us that you and Nyssa are moving in together soon. In a new house where she’ll have her own room.” Laurel spoke taking some joy at how her sister almost fell.

“Lexie was being difficult and wanted Nyssa to come home with us or stay with her. She wants her mommies together like other kid’s parents. Nyssa, trying to get Lexie to be good, told her that one day when we’re older and done school we’ll all be living together. I guess Lexie took it as soon and not in four or five years from now.”

“Alright. Dad almost had a heart attack at the news.”

“I’m sure. But it’s not like we’re rushing into things.” Sara sighed. “How was your date?”

“Oliver said that he wants to be a better person but also that he cheated on me and lied to me and made mistakes, has a child now.”

“Did he say with who?”

“No. He laid out all of his crimes and said that he was never the man I deserved but if I forgive him and agree to stay with him, he’ll be the kind of guy I deserve.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I need time to think about it and that I don’t want to see or hear from him until I decided.”

“What are you going to do?”

“All I want to do is kill him. That’s why I need time to calm down.” Laurel hopped down. “I’d hurry up if I was you, Dad’s reading the history of the Rockets to Lex.”

“She likes it. It puts her to sleep.” Sara laughed. When she heard the door close she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She wasn’t expecting Oliver to do that.

* * *

 

Sara was lying in her bed just staring at the crib against her wall. This one little girl, who was created in a giant mistake was so cute and tiny now. She was the best thing Sara has ever done and came from the worst thing she ever did.

She knew that Laurel wouldn’t blame Lexie, wouldn’t ignore her. Sara however was sure that Laurel and her parents would disown her. Kick her out on the street but keep Lexie for themselves.

She wouldn’t blame them. She knew that Oliver and Nyssa didn’t get along, the blond glaring and snapping at her girlfriend. She needed to tell Nyssa that it most likely had nothing to do with her, just that Oliver was jealous of the relationship she had with Lexie. The infant already making it very clear that she favored Nyssa.

“I’m a mess.” Sara breathed out. “Worst of all I made your life a mess too.” She stared at the sleeping infant and tried to fall asleep, not dreading on the fact that she may have condemned her child to a terrible life.


End file.
